Brian and Mystaya
by MystayaRose
Summary: Lorelai had two daughters, Rory and Mystaya. Mystaya went to California with Christopher and is introduced to street racing. Pairings are Brian O'ConnorMystaya, RoryJess and LorelaiLuke. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

20-year-old Mystaya Hayden narrowed her bright blue eyes as she surveyed her competition in that night's street race. She'd be racing three guys that night, Dominic Torretto, Brian O' Connor and, Johnny Tran. Dominic or Dom, as he was called, stood about 6-1 and weighed around 200lbs of pure muscle. He was considered the King of the streets. He had a shaved head and dark eyes and was every racer woman's dream. Brian stood about 5-11 and weighed around 175lbs and had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a calculating racer, planning his every move before the race even began. Mystaya thought Brian was gorgeous, but never got up the nerve to tell him. She recently found out that he was an undercover cop, investigating the recent hijackings of semi-trucks. She had found out completely by accident a few weeks ago when her father had been shot and killed by someone who was trying to kill her. She had promised to keep his secret. Johnny Tran was an impulsive racer and Mystaya didn't relish racing him that night as he had a tendancy to almost get his opponents killed.

Dom spotted her and approached, "Long time, no see Hayden," he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Mystaya grinned up at him, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"How're you doing since your old man was killed?" Dom asked.

"Ok, under the circumstances, I guess," she murmured.

Brian walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Misty," he said softly.

"Dom, can I talk with Mystaya, privately for a few minutes?" Brian asked. Dom nodded, "Yeah man just be ready to race."

Brian led Mystaya away from the crowd and gazed down at her.

"Are you ok? I got worried when I didn't see you last weekend," he said, hugging her. Mystaya looked up at him, her eyes wet with unfallen tears.

"I'm not bad considering," Mystaya said, "Dad should have never even been there that night. That bullet was meant for me, Bri."

"They still haven't proven that and until they do, I can't protect you around the clock," Brian said.

An idea hit Mystaya like a ton of bricks. She grinned at Brian, "Hey you have some vacation time coming up, right?"

Brian looked at her, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Do you want to come to Conneticut with me so I can give Rory and Mom the stuff Dad left for them?" Mystaya asked.

"When do you leave?" Brian asked.

"Next Friday," Mystaya said, "The plane leaves at seven am."

Brian nodded, "I'll go with you." He hugged her again as Dom called for the first wave racers to line up. Mystaya got into her bright blue Dodge Neon with the modified Viper engine and NoS injection fuel line and pulled into her posistion on the line. She turned on her stereo and blasted her system.

The signal was dropped and Mystaya's foot hit the accelerator. Her car shot forward in front of Johnny's car. She was right behind Brian and everytime she tried to pass, he cut her off.

"Move, Brian!" She growled. They came to a turn and Mystaya got her chance. She past Brian as she cut to the inside of the turn. Brian trailed behind her right on her tail.

"Get off my ass O'Connor!" She yelled into a walkie talkie.

"No way, Baby Girl," Brian answered with a laugh.

"You're meat, Brian," she growled. She still had Dom to pass before she could win. She shifted into fifth and slammed the gas down. The distance between her car and Dom's was quickly shortening. She was right behind him as they both hit the NoS. Dom crossed the finish line about half a second before Mystaya. She got out of her car and walked over to shake Dom's hand.

"Damn, Hayden, do you know how long it's been since I've come that close to being beaten by a chick?" Dom said in amazement.

"If I had to guess, Dom, I'd say it's never happened," Mystaya said.

Dom grinned, "You gotta come to Arizona with us for Race Wars," he said.

"I'll think about it Dom," Mystaya said, as Brian walked up.

"Hey Mystaya, where the hell did you learn to race like that?" Brian asked, as Dom walked away.

"Watching you and Dom for the past three years," Mystaya answered.

Brian grinned, "Watching us huh? Oh and what are you going to think about?"

"Oh, Race Wars, Dom wants me to race with the team," Mystaya answered. Before Brian could answer, gunfire erupted. Bullets shattered the windows of Mystaya's car. Brian hauled Mystaya to the ground, but not before a bullet struck her in the shoulder. Brian pulled his hand away and looked at the crimson blood.

"Shit!" He yelled. Dom's girlfriend, Letty Ortega, scrambled over, ducking the bullets.

"What happened, Brian?" She said.

"Mist's been shot. I gotta get her to the hospital. Can you make sure her car gets to the garage and let Dom know what happened?"

Letty looked at Mystaya's unconscious form and felt sorry for her. She nodded softly and took the keys that Brian held out.

"Do you want Jesse or Leon to go with you to the hospital? Or Mia?" Letty asked.

"No, Letty, I'll be ok and I'll go to Dom's when I find out how Mist's gonna be," Brian answered.

"Ok, I'll tell Dom," she said, scrambling to her car. Brian scooped Mystaya up and gently laid her in the passenger side of his Nissan. He buckled her in and got behind the wheel and sped toward the nearest hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian flipped his badge at the security officer and rushed Mystaya into the ER.

"Help someone!" he yelled. An orderly and two doctors came rushing over with a gurney, which Brian gently laid Mystaya on.

"What happened?" one of the doctors asked.

"We were standing by her car and somone opened fire and shot her in the shoulder," Brian began.

"What's her name and age?" the second doctor asked.

"Her name is Mystaya Hayden and she's 20 years old," Brian said.

"And you are, sir?"

"I'm Officer Brian O'Connor of LAPD," Brian said, showing his badge.

The doctor's had been moving the gurney into the trauma room. Brian tried to follow them in, but a nurse stopped him.

"I'm afriad you have to wait out here, sir," the nurse said. Brian paced outside while a team of doctors and nurse worked to stop the blood flowing from Mystaya's shoulder.

After 45 minutes, a doctor emerged from the trauma room. Brian looked up expectantly.

"We removed the bullet from her shoulder and stopped the bleeding. I'm going to admit her for observation overnight. She's awake and asking for you," he said.

Brian walked in. Mystaya looked up as he approched her. She smiled softly at him. "Brian, what did that doctor say?"

"That he want's you to stay overnight for observation and that's all," Brian said and then gently kissed her cheek.

Mystaya looked worried, "That's gonna be one hell of a hospital bill," she muttered.

Brian looked down at her, "The department'll pay it," he said.

"How?" Mystaya asked.

"I'll tell the captain that you were helping me with the case of the hijacked semi's and that you were hurt while on the case. The captain'll sign the paperwork and that'll be that."

The doctor came in and told Mystaya that her room was ready. Brian followed her to the room. A nurse told him that the visiting hours were almost over.

"Ok, then I won't stay long," Brian said. Mystaya looked at him with a pout. Brian chuckled.

"I'll be back to pick you up at noon tomorrow. I'm going to go back to Dom's and stay there tonight. By tomorrow he should have your car back to normal," Brian said, kissing her cheek lightly. Mystaya smiled at him.

"Promise you'll be here at noon, Bri?" she said.

"I promise, Mist," he said, "Get some rest, ok?"

"Ok, Brian," she muttered a little sleepily. Brian left the room and walked out to the parking lot. He opened his cell phone and called his boss.

"Turner, here," came the voice of the police captian.

"It's O'Connor, I just wanted to let you know that someone shot Mystaya Hayden tonight after the race. I think this is connected to the hijackings," Brian said.

"Oh, how do you figure?" Captian Turner asked.

"Lance Tran knew Mystaya's father had seen him and two friends get into the Honda's that were hijacking those trucks. That's why Christopher Hayden was shot and that's more than likely the reason Mystaya was shot," Brian said.

"Lance Tran, he's behind the hijackings?" Captain Turner asked.

"That and the murder of Christopher Hayden and the attempted murder of Mystaya Hayden," Brian said, "And by the way, I'm going to Conneticut with Mystaya next weekend, so she can tell her mother and sister that her father was killed."

"No problem O'Connor, I'll even put it as you're protecting her so you still get pay with out taking paid time off," Captain Turner said, "And I'll get Harris and Robilard to put Lance Tran and his friends under arrest, so your cover isn't blown."

"Thanks Captain," Brian said, closing his phone. He got in his car and drove to Dom's, where Dom, Letty, Jesse, Leon, Vince and Mia where all waiting up.

"How is she?" They all asked at once, when Brian walked through the door.

"She's fine. They took the bullet out of her shoulder and stopped the bleeding. They wanted to keep her overnight. She wasn't to happy about it but I promised to come and get her at noon so she'd stay."

Mia breathed a sigh of relief, as did the others. Dom looked at Brian, "I'll fix her car myself and have it ready for her, but I think she should get out of town for a while."

"Already arranged. She's going to see her mom and sister in Conneticut, next weekend and I'm going with her because she asked me to," Brain said.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! and I don't own any character except Mystaya. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mystya didn't sleep much that night. Everytime she'd start to doze off, a nurse would come in to take her vital signs. By the time Brian arrived to pick her up at noon. Mystaya was ready to leave. She got in the passenger seat of Brian's Nissian and the two exchanged greetings. She leaned her head against the headrest and sighed.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Brian asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night cause the friggin nurses kept coming in every firggin hour to take my vital signs. I spent the whole night trying to figure out how I'm going to explain you to Richard and Emily," Mystaya answered.

"Who are Richard and Emily?" Brian asked.

"They are my mother's parents, who live in Hartford. We'll have to see them Friday night," said Mystaya.

"Why?" asked Brian.

"You see, Rory goes to Yale and because Grandma and Grandpa paid her tuition at Chilton Preparatory School, her and mom go to my grandparents for dinner every Friday night, and to be able to give Rory her stuff, we'd have to go to Hartford," Mystaya said, "And I know Emily, she'll never accept that you and I are just friends."

Brian grinned, "Well, we can always tell her that I'm your boyfriend."

Mystaya glanced at him, "Are you suggesting that I lie to my grandmother?"

"Who said it would be a lie?" Brain gently teased.

"Brian, are you asking me out?"

"Why are you saying yes?"

It was Mystaya's turn to grin,"Yeah, I am."

Brian laughed, "Then I'm asking." Mystaya leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to ask me out for three years, Brian," she said.

"But until last year I was afraid your father would kill me if I asked you out. That's why I never did," Brian said.

Mystaya laughed, "Oh, Dad wouldn't have tried to kill you, Vince and Dom, certainly, but not you. He liked you."

"Speaking of Dom, he fixed your car, Would you like to go and pick it up?" Mystaya nodded.

"How much damage was done?" she asked.

"A couple of windows had to be replaced and that's really it," Brian said, "Vince and Dom checked it out inch by inch to make sure there wasn't any other damage."

Brian pulled up in front of the garage and Mystaya climbed out and went inside. She spotted Mia in the office and Dom, Letty, Vince, and Jesse sitting in chairs in the back. She grinned.

"What the hell is everyone sitting around for? Get your lazy asses back to work!" She said, loudly. Everyone looked up at the sound of her voice. Vince jumped up and hugged her tight.

"You gave us a scare, little one," he said. Over the years, whenever Mystaya had needed someone watching her back, Vince had always been there. He was more like a big brother to her than a friend.

Mystaya hugged Vince back, fiercely. "Sorry, Coyote," she whispered, using the team's nickname for him. She looked at Dom as he walked up. "So, boss, what do you got for me today?"

Dom looked at her in disbelief. "Hayden, either you can work in the office today or you can go home and rest and meet us back at my house for the barbeque tonight. But you aren't going to work in the garage."

Mystaya thought a moment, "I'll go home and get some sleep and meet you back at your place for the barbeque."

Dom smiled and handed her the keys to her car. He'd known that she'd go home instead of sitting in the office, because she'd said numerous times that office worked bored her. Mystaya slid behind the wheel of her car and moved the seat back to where she was comfortable, then she rolled down the window. "Hey, Let, thanks for bringing my car back."

"How'd you know it was me?" Letty asked, looking confused.

"Easy, any of the guys would have had to move the seat back not forward and Mia wouldn't have had to move it at all," Mystaya said. She started the ignition and pulled out of the garage. She drove home and walked inside and sat on the couch. After thinking a moment, she decided to call her mother, Lorelai. Checking the time, she concluded that Lorelai would be at the inn and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking. How may I assist you?" said a snooty French-accented voice.

"Michel, it's Mystaya. May I please speak with my mother?"

"Just a moment please." Mystaya was put on hold for several minutes before Lorelai picked up.

"Misty? Wow, this is a surprise. What's up?" Lorelai Gilmore asked her younger twin daughter.

"Hi, Mom, I just called to let you know that I'm going to be coming to see you on Friday, so you can tell Grandma to expect two extras for dinner."

"Is your father coming with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, no, my boyfriend, Brian is, " Mystaya answered.

"Boyfriend huh? Is he cute?"

"Mom!" Mystaya laughed, "Actually yeah he's very cute. He's five years older than me and I've had a thing for him for about three years."

"An older man. Well I can't wait to see you and meet him. Are you staying in Hartford?"

"I wanted to ask you to hold a room for us at the Dragonfly," Mystaya said.

"No problem, sweets. See you on Friday."

"Bye Mom."

Mystaya hhung up the phone and laid on the couch, watching a movie on TV. As she lay there, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mystaya woke around four. She swore softly as she realized that she only had an hour to get to Dom's before she would be late. She ran into her room to get dressed. After looking through her closet, she decided on a pair of black hiphuggers, combat boots and a ice-blue spaghetti strap, midriff baring, tank top. She pulled her long dark hair back into a braid and grabbed her keys and left.

Mystaya stopped at the store in her way to Dom's and bought three bags of ice and some dessert. She bought Brian's favorite chocolate cake and paired it with Dom's favorite ice cream. She sped off Dom and Mia's house.

When she pulled up, Leon and Jesse helped her unload her car and Dom dragged her to the stereo.

"Be the DJ. You're the only one who listens to everything and you'll play something for everyone." Mystaya grinned and put in a CD that she loved. Brain came up behind her and slid him arms around her waist.

"Hey baby," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him, smiling, "I talked to my mom today to let her know so she can warn Grandma to expect two more people for dinner."

"What did she say?" Brian asked.

"That she can't wait to see us and she'll hold a room for us at the Dragonfly and she told me to warn you about the Spainish Inquistion," Mystaya answered.

"The Spainish Inquistion?" Brian asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"The whole Prove-You're-Worthy-To-Date-Richard-Gilmore's-Granddaughter thing. I heard that last year Grandpa put Rory's boyfriend, Jess, through the wringer. And that he did the same thing to Dean when Rory went out with him. Only Mom's suitors get put through worse hell," Mystaya said, "And I preapologize for what you'll have to endure on Friday night."

Brian kissed her gently, "Baby, it just shows that your family loves you and wants the best for you."

Dom yelled into the house that the chicken was ready and for Letty and Mia to come out and eat. The other two girls came outside carrying dishes of macaroni salad, potato salad, baked beans, pork and beans and chips. Mystaya rushed over to help. Jesse and Leon came out carrying plates and silverware. Everyone sat around the table outside, laughing and talking. Jesse reached over to get a piece of chicken. Dom glared at him.

"Since you reached in first for the chicken, you get to say grace," Dom told Jesse.

"Dear Heavenly uhh," Jesse began.

"Spirit," supplied Leon.

"Spirit, thank you," Jesse continued, "Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection, four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos and titanium valve springs. Amen."

"Praying to the car gods," said Letty, as everyone started putting food on their plates.

After everyone had ate all the chicken, and sides they could hold, Mia and Mystaya cleaned up while the others watched a movie. After they had finished, Mystaya walked over and sat between Brian and Vince. Brian put his arms around Mystaya's shoulder. Mystaya rested her head on his. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing here people.

Jesse looked at them and snickered. Dom raised his head, "Jesse, mind sharing what's amusing to you."

"I knew those two would hook up sooner or later," Jesse said, turning his attention back to the movie.

Mystaya yawned. Brian looked at her in concern, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah, Bri, I'm fine just a little tired," Mystaya answered her boyfriend, snuggling against him, "but let's finish the movie and then you can follow me home."

"Alright," Brian conceded and wrapped his arms around her. After the movie was over, she and Brian said goodbye and left. Mystaya drove her own car home while Brian followed her in his. When they got to her house, they stood in front of the cars, talking.

"Brian, I've been thinking, you sleep in that tiny room at The Racer's Edge and I have this three bedroom house with just me," Mystaya said.

"Baby, are you asking me to move in with you?" Brian asked.

Mystaya nodded, "Yes, hon, I am. Are you going to accept?"

"Yes, baby, I am, I'll pack my stuff and move in with you after we get back from Conneticut."

Mystaya shivered, it was getting cold and she hadn't grabbed a jacket before she'd left for Dom's. Brian noticed and led her to the front door of the house, "Baby, let's continue this conversation inside where it's warmer."

Mystaya smiled at him and unlocked the front door. They walked in.

"Want something to drink?" Mystaya asked, "Dad still had a couple of beers in the fridge."

"Yeah sure," Brian answered. Mystaya went to the kitchen and got the beers, then returned to the living room and sat on the couch with Brian.

At four thirty that Friday morning, Brian woke Mystaya with soft kisses, "Baby, get up we got to go to the airport," he said.

Mystaya stirred and mumbled something that Brian couldn't understand, but woke up and kissed him gently. She looked at the clock, "Brian O'Connor, it's 4:30am! Our plane doesn't leave until 7:45am."

"But we have to be at the airport at least two hours in advance, remember," Brian said.

Mystaya glared up at him, and then got up and went to take a shower. She emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top and one of Brian's flannel shirts. He looked at her and grinned. It was useless to say anything because he thought she looked gorgeous in his shirts. Her long dark brown hair was hanging loose around her face and she had a light covering of foundation, eyeshadow and lipstick. She picked up her carry-on bag and her purse. Brian had already loaded the suitcases in the car and had his carry-on, "Ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Mystaya said, flashing a brilliant smile at him. They got in Brian's Nissian and drove to the airport, stopping at a fastfood place for breakfast.

They made it to the airport shortly before five, parked the car and went to check in. The plane boarded and they took their seats. As they waited for the plane to take off, they talked.

"Brian, I should have told Mom and Rory after it happened," Mystaya said.

"You didn't know how you could convey something that tragic over the phone," Brian said, soothingly.

"But Rory is going to be heartbroken, she never really knew Dad and Mom is going to be devstated, Dad was her first love. I'm glad she has Luke now," Mystaya said.

"Luke?"

"Mom's fiancee, they've known each other for years, ever since Mom moved to Star's Hollow and went into his diner and she and Rory ate there practically everyday for twenty years. Luke was the coffee guy and he fell for Mom."

The plane took off and Mystaya fell asleep, not awakening until the plane landed in Hartford. She and Brian got off the plane and went to rent a car. Mystaya directed him to Star's hollow which was half an hour from Hartford. They drove to the Dragonfly Inn and walked through the front doors. They walked upto the front desk and Mystaya smiled as she saw the woman with dark brown hair, who didn't look old enough to have one twenty year old daughter let alone two.

"Hi, Mom," she said smiling.

Lorelai Gilmore looked up to see the younger of her twin daughters and a very good looking blonde man standing at the desk, "Misty?"

Mystaya nodded and Lorelai rushed around the desk to hug her, "You look great. You look like..."

"A racer?" Mystaya finished for her. When Lorelai nodded, Mystaya continued, It's because that's what I am. I'm a racer, a mechanic and a sprayer, which means I work on the bodies of the cars and make them look amazing."

"Your grandmother is going to have a fit." Lorelai said.

A/N: Next Chapter, Dinner at the Grandparent's and Telling Lorelai and Rory 


	6. Chapter 6

"I know Mom, that's why I brought an outfit Grandma will approve of," Mystaya said. She introduced Lorelai to Brian. A noise from the kitchen made Mystaya turn around. Her mother's friend Sookie came racing out to give Mystaya a hug.

"Hi, Misty!" Sookie exclaimed, holding her at arm's length after hugging her tight, "You're so thin. Do you want me to whip you up something, sweetie?"

Mystaya smiled, "No, Sookie, thank you anyway. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Brian O'Connor. Brian this is Sookie Melville, the inn's amazing chef and Mom's best friend."

Brian shook hands with Sookie, then Lorelai showed them to their room.

"Dinner at the Gilmore's is at seven so we're leaving at 6:15 so we can introduce Brian to my parents," Lorelai said. Mystaya checked her watch.

"Good, it gives me a chance to take a quick nap, cause someone woke me up at 4:30am," she said, shooting a pointed look at Brian, "Hon, wake me up at 5:15." She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Lorelai left and Brian read for a while and when he needed to woke Mystaya. She changed and put on her makeup and got the things ready that she was going to give to Rory and her mom.

Lorelai knocked on the door and asked if they were ready to go. They left and arrived at the elder Gilmore's just a Rory pulled up. The twins hugged and then they rang the doorbell. The maid opened the door and the four stepped inside and went into the living room where Mystaya introduced Brian to Richard and Emily.

"Um, Mom, Rory can you please sit down I have something to tell you," Mystaya began, "This is really hard for me to tell you, but I have to."

"Misty, what is it?" Rory asked.

"Ok it's like this, about four months ago, Dad and I were standing outside at a race, talking and someone opened fire. Dad was shot and rushed to the hospital, where he died."

Lorelai began to shake, "Christopher is dead?" She and Rory began to cry. Mystaya looked at Emily and Richard who both looked heartbroken.

"We need to call Straub and Francine," Emily said.

"They know, Grandma," Mystaya said, "I called them right after it happened. They didn't care." She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat with her mother and sister.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rory asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you something that horrible over the phone," Mystaya answered, hugging Rory. She stood up and picked up two bags, she handed one to Rory and one to Lorelai, "Dad wanted to to have these." She stepped back and put her head on Brian's shoulder and watched Lorelai and Rory open two jewel cases both containing lockets.

"Pretty," Rory said, holding it up.  
The maid came and annouced dinner. Everyone went in and sat down. Richard turned to Brian and began talking to him.

"So Brian, what is it you that you do?"

"I'm a police officer with the LAPD," Brian answered.

"That's a vey dangerous career," Richard said.

"I know, but I'm cautious."

Brian and Richard talked as Emily began asking her youngest granddaughter questions about her life in California. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry everyone. I had the rest written and typed but our computer crashed and I have to edit and type the chapters up again when I'm not in class. I'll post the rest as soon as I can.


End file.
